El hollow de toshiro y el Amor de karin
by aryenev.herrera
Summary: Hitsukarin Lemon espero que les guste . Toshiro tiene un hollow que quieres tener relaciones sexuales con karin


Karin kurosaki resiente mente se avía mudado con su amigo hitsugaya toshiro , ella era una joven hermosa tenia 18 años , su cabellera azabache era muy larga , sus ojos de ónix , sus piernas cremosas y largas , su piel blanca y suave , toshiro era un chico de ojos color turquesa y sexis , su pelo era algo corto tenía un flequillo en un lado de su rostro y él era más alto que la kurosaki.

Se la pasaba mirando las piernas de su amiga y sus pechos grandes bueno no como los de rangiku o orihime pero eran algo grandes .

"_ oye toshiro agamos un trato los lunes , martes , jueves y sábados me prestas tu cuerpo solo para pasar un tiempo con esa dulcura _ "

decía el hollow que estaba en su mente , recientemente toshiro descubrió que tenía un hollow que quería poser solo su cuerpo para tener relaciones sexuales con ella , pero ese motivo no lo permitía .

_ karin vamos a casa o se nos ara tarde _ karin lo miro y asistió con la cabeza

_esta bien shiro-chan _toshiro la miro molesto ella sonrio con picardia , caminaron asta llegar a la casa de hitsugaya , el saco una llave y abrió la puerta , después de que entraron ala casa toshiro iba a preparar algo de cenar asta que karin lo detuvo

_ toshiro no cocines , yo preparare la cena , si quieres ve a bañarte _ la azabache lo miro y este le respondió con un si y se fue a bañar.

_ vaya karin es muy linda guando esta de buen humor _ pensaba el albino mientras se duchaba.

el peli-blanco sintió que le dolía la cabeza se oyó la voz del hollow en su mente

_ que duermas bien toshiro , de esta me encargo yo _ toshiro se toco la cabeza pero era tarde el hollow ya se vía apoderaro de su cuerpo .

en la cocina :

la azabache ya avía acabado de cocinar ahora esperaba al albino , el hollow hacindose pasar por toshiro , se cabio y bajo para encontrar a karin

_ ya te bañaste shiro-chan _ decía karin mientras lo miraba

_ si , veo que ya acabastes de cocinar _ dijo el hollow , karin sentia que ese no era el toshiro que ella conocía , su ojos estaba llenos de lujuria , karin pensó en preguntarle pero eso sería torpe por aquella pregunta de que quien era , pero lo dejo y se sentó a cenar , el albino se sentó y gusto cuando karin habrir sus boca , en unos segundos el hollow tenía sus labios pegados alos de ella karin se sonrojo . el hollow dejo de besarla en busca de aire .

_ to-toshiro _ susurro la peli-negra , el albino sonrio y la cargo entre sus brazos como si fuera una princesa la dirigió a su cuarto , la coló sobre el suave colchón y se lanzó sobre ella para besarla salvaje mente , mientras lo hacía su mano viajaba atraves de su blusa encontró el broce de su sostén lo desabrocho y con su otra mano quitaba el sostén de sus pechos después de besarla , empezó a morder , a besar y a chupar su cuello acontinuacion sus labios bajaron a su blusa , le estorbaba pero se la saco observo sus pechos era hermoso además su perfecto pezon rosado que se empezó a endurecer , el hollow se lanzó a sobre un pezon rosado y lo chupo , karin comenzó a gemir y a templar .

el hollow no resistió mas y mordió salvajemente sus pezones , karin comezón a gritarle

_ para toshiro _ decía la oji-negra , el no la escuchaba y se dio cuenta que ese no era toshiro era alguien acupando su cuerpo si fuera el uviera parado para no lastimarla

_ toshiro e dicho que pares _ grito la azabache

_ y quien te dijo que soy el _ dijo el hollow mientras su pelo empezó a volverse negro y sus ojos naranjas el sonrio con malicia y siguió su trabajo , las manos de karin trataban de empujarlo pero el era demasiado fuerte .

el verdadero toshiro desperto en su mundo interior y miro a sus lados el hollow no estaba después de tanto pensar se dio cuenta que el hollow estaba solo y con karin eso era muy malo .

el hollow seguía asiendo lo mismo jugando con los pechos de karin , el cuerpo de toshiro empezo a racionar

_ no _ grito el hollow sintiendo que ya no tenía el control en el cuerpo de toshiro

_ aléjate de mi _ grito la voz del verdadero toshiro , karin miro asustado toshiro también la miro no tenía ropa estaba desnuda , se estaba cubriendo con las manos sus pechos y sus partes intimas .

_ ka-karin _ el albino la abrazo y le hablo

_ perdóname karin no quería hacerte eso _ dijo el oji-turquesa

_ esta bien toshiro no eras tu , no tienes porque disculparte _ dijo la azabache , hitsugaya dejo de abrazarla y le coló una sabana roja para no ver su cuerpo desnudo o de lo contrario su miembro comenzaría a palpitarle como loco . El la coloco en su pecho y para admirarla dormir .

**continuara : **


End file.
